Synthetic mesh implant materials are often needed to buttress the repair of vaginal prolapse (e.g. cystocele, rectocele, enterocele). Following an anterior colporrhaphy repair, flat sheets of knitted synthetic mesh are used to replace the structural support function of the endopelvic fascia, connective tissue between the anterior wall of the vagina and bladder. However, clinicians are reluctant to use currently available mesh implants because of observed mesh-related complications such as erosion and infection of surrounding tissue, which can lead to recurrence of prolapse or the need to remove the mesh. These complications are often due to a mesh construction that is too bulky, too stiff, or too dense for the delicate vaginal tissue area.
There are no known synthetic meshes with attributes that adequately address these problems and the specific needs of pelvic floor repair. To avoid the risks associated with currently available synthetic knitted meshes, some clinicians have chosen to use biologic materials such as sheets of processed cadaveric fascia lata or dermal tissue or patches composed of animal-derived tissue. However, these materials pose risks such as disease transmission, and supply and quality control, and are prohibitively expensive. Further, these materials typically are not uniform in composition, which can lead to tearing or other problems when surgically placing the devices or following implantation.